The Way Of The Hero And The Ninja
by WhenTheLightCalls
Summary: In a world of hero's, there's one orange wearing ninja that's in the center! Naruto Uzumaki is orphaned at a young age after his pro hero parents sacrificed themselves. Now, living with the Midoriyas and getting advice from his uncle All Might, he strives to become a hero who's saves lives along side his brother Izuku and his friends. It's time to Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki And Izuku Midoriya: Origin

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own My hero academia

or Naruto.

Author Notes: I'M BACK! Sorry for the delay on stories, but I hit what the authors like to call a MAJOR case of writer's block. I felt like I had no clue what I wanted to do, with any of my stories tbh, and I decided that I wanted to write a new story to help it and boy did it help! I'll try to post more chapters that I'm currently re-writing for my other stories in the near future with a new vigorous effort and give the people what they want! Now, without further ado, enjoy my crossover!

Update: Hello everyone. I know I've been gone a long time, and I'm sorry I haven't been posting at all. I went through a lot and I'll leave it at that. But with this I give you an updated chapter that fixes a lot of grammar issues and a promise that I'll be posting way more. However I'm going to focus one story at a time to help me get back into the groove of writing. I'm happy to be back honestly. The story I'm going to be focusing on for now is my Naruto shippuden and Walking dead crossover. However when I've caught up with that I'll focus more on other stories. I'm probably gonna update the rest since I really wanted to make them better. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll post the new chapter soon!

Midoriya Household

A blaring alarm rang out from the nearby nightstand next to the bed of the room's current occupant. The young man in the bed was completely covered in his sheets, only waking up slightly to the annoying sound from the tiny machine. He then started to grumble about how the stupid machine was interrupting his beauty sleep.

After thirty seconds went by with the alarm progressively getting louder, the occupant finally shot out his right hand from the covers and slammed it down on his clock where the snooze button was. After lazily resting his hand on the small device for ten seconds, he slowly sat up in his bed allowing the encampment of sheets to fall off, revealing a tuft of spiky blonde hair and six unique whisker like birthmarks; three on each cheek of his tanned face.

He currently has on an orange tank top with white pj shorts that has green frogs on them. What? Frogs have always been his favorite animal. Well, second favorite anyways, foxes will always be his favorite growing up.

The young man gets up, with his eyes still closed, and heads towards the closet. He then pulled out a standard school uniform for his day at school, which in his opinion is the worst thing to come out of the world. Don't get him wrong, it's not like he's stupid and struggles with school, it's actually quite the opposite. He usually gets A's and B's straight throughout school, it's just he'd rather train then boggle his mind with stuff he wasn't gonna use in real life to begin with.

Why training you ask? Well, that's quite simple: he aims to become a hero. In this world, hero work has become one of the top industries of the working world. Mostly anyone alive wants to be a hero, but sadly never for the right reasons. Most others want to become a hero in order to become wealthy and famous, to hear their names be praised by the public. To him, that was dumb as hell. Why become a hero when you aren't even doing it to protect the innocent?

Even then, it takes a flashy quirk to catch the public's attention, meaning the hero's who work the hardest and have not so flashy quirks get overlooked quite often. He had a pretty flashy quirk, but he didn't want to be known for his quirk, he wanted to be known as a hero that saves people, just like his little brother.

He wants people to say his hero name in relief and with hope. "Look, there he is! He'll save us all! Its-"

"Naruto! Are you up yet?" An older woman's voice yelled out, grabbing the now named Naruto's attention from his thoughts as he walked out of his room into the small apartment kitchen.

Right at the stove was none other than Inko Midoriya, the biological mother of Izuku Midoriya and the adoptive mother of Naruto Uzumaki. "Yeah ma I'm up. Heading into the shower now." Naruto finally opens his eyes looking at his mother with his deep blue ocean eyes.

The older woman has been his mother for eight years now. And she's been the only mother he's ever known, never having met his birth mother since she died when he was born. But he was still connected to his biological mother from all the stories from her and his father's friends, mostly from his 'Uncle' though.

His parents' names were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, also known as pro hero's Red Hot Habanero and Yellow Flash. Naruto watched as many clips of them fighting, doing interviews on TV, and saving people from disastrous situations.

Mostly he focused on the pictures from the family album he inherited from his parents, which stocked so many memories of friends of their previous homeland just a little ways off of Japan's eastern coast.

Sadly, it was destroyed the night he was born by a villainous group led by a man in a spiraling orange mask. Using an ancient weapon of their people that could even keep up with the current number one hero All Might, he razed the land using its destructive powers.

Luckily the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero defeated the villain that night. But sadly, it included that they sacrificed their lives to save what's left of their people. After the fight, the weapon was sealed away in a remote location and the masked man, along with his group, disappeared.

The island's people were taken away from their destroyed homeland to Japan to start fresh and lead new lives. However the elders of the island didn't want to leave behind the way of their people. So they asked the Japanese government to allow them to continue their practices and provide a central place for their people to live together. All orphaned children from the homeland are allowed to choose to live in this new village or to be put into foster care.

Naruto was an orphan to begin with, but he stayed with the family of his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. They lived in the central village of their people known as Elemantia, located in the wilds of Japan, with very few knowing the exact location.

At the age of five, he started his training… to become a shinobi. Naruto's people were of an old warrior race that lived on the island, they took jobs from almost anyone but they lived with a high code of shinobi honor that they followed.

There are three main points to this code: No spilling the blood of any person whether they be innocent or guilty unless it's absolutely necessary, No destruction of any important building or ancient site, and No abandonment of allies during any mission.

This code many lived with and even pushed some to become pro hero's. However, the villainous group from that night, now known as the Akatsuki, did not agree to this code. They publicly claimed that the code held their people back and made them weak, which led to their uprising and nearly wiping out all of the clans that lived on the island.

Naruto stayed at Elementia for six years, until the great genocide that took place when Naruto turned six. The older brother of Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, slaughtered most of their clan in one night, leaving only a few survivors that included Sasuke, their mother Mikoto Uchiha, and six others. After the genocide, Itachi disappeared without a trace.

After this, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the leader of the United village of Elementia, decided it would be safer for the young Uzumaki to be sent into foster care and away from the chaos the village was currently in. Of course he'd still send over some of their own to train him in the shinobi ways, but he'd have a happier life with an actual family.

While Naruto was sad leaving his friend behind, they promised each other that they would stay in contact and remain friends. After that, Naruto eventually landed in the Household of the Midoriyas. And he can say without a doubt he's happy to have joined the family of two.

His mother looked back at her eldest with a strong smile and rolled her eyes. "Hurry up or you're gonna be late Naruto. Izuku is already done and ready to head out the door."

Naruto chuckles as he heads into the bathroom and closes the door. Ten minutes later Naruto walks out with his uniform on with an orange tie around his collar underneath the black of the uniform. No matter what school he went to, he would never not wear orange with his attire.

"I'm gonna go check on Izuku then I'll eat Ma." The mother smiled as she set the plates out with eggs and rice balls.

"Go ahead and drag him out here while you're at it so he can eat as well." She replies with a small giggle as Naruto walks up to his brother's room and walks in.

Immediately Naruto can see the absurd amount of All Might memorabilia that was scattered across the room. The shrine of the number one hero took many forms of posters, action figures, comics, etc. And the young man responsible for the overload of All Might everywhere was Izuku Midoriya, also known as his little brother.

Naruto was older by 5 months compared to his brother. Although considering the fact Naruto was taller by 4 inches and his body was much more developed it looked as though he was older by years instead of months. Though to be fair they didn't really look alike besides their spiky hair, so not a lot of people could even guess they're brothers even though their not related by blood. Plus Izuku's dark green hair, dark green eyes, pale complexion, and his freckles made the difference even more obvious.

Izuku was currently writing in his analysis notebook at his desk. He usually carrie's that book with him everywhere, writing notes about heroes and analyzing their quirks. Izuku also wants to become a hero and save people, just like Naruto.

However, there's one problem that most of society has a problem with; Izuku's quirkless. You see, twenty percent of the world's population is born without a quirk. And to this world's society, if you don't have a quirk, you can't be a hero.

Though this hasn't deterred Izuku from trying to reach his goal of becoming a hero. At first when Naruto was little, he wasn't sure if Izuku was able to become one because of his quirklessness. But, seeing his adoptive brothers drive and determination to be able to help others in need quickly erased that thought.

And after that Naruto began to help his brother by teaching him how to fight and helping him train. Izuku usually wears baggier clothing so you usually can't see it but he actually does have some muscle on him thanks to his years of training. And not to brag about his brother, but Izuku can hold his own in a fight and nearly go toe to toe against Naruto. Well, nearly.

Naruto walked over to Izuku and got behind him. With his younger brother so distracted, he didn't even have to use his shinobi skills to sneak up on him. Raising both hands, Naruto clamps down both hands on his shoulders and shakes his brother violently.

"Yo fanboy! Breakfast is ready and it's nearly time to leave!" This startled the young green haired boy as he let out a yelp. "Ok! Ok! I got the message please stop shaking me!" Izuku cried out, allowing the eldest of the two to give a smirk as he let go of his shoulders.

"Ah, you're so deep in your thoughts when you write in that book. I sometimes forget you have no clue that I can sneak up on you." Izuku just sighs as he leans back in his chair with a sleepish look on his face.

"Sorry about that. I was actually writing about your quirk." This peaked Naruto's interest as he looked over his adoptive brother and his eyes landed on the still open notebook. On the exposed page the title of the page read: Naruto Uzumaki, upcoming hero. Quirk: Adamantine Cloak.

"Huh. You really think I'll become a hero?" Izuku rapidly nodded his head yes in a very nervous fashion. "Of course I do. With your amazingly strong quirk and your determination to save people, you'll definitely become one of the best. Maybe even the number one hero."

Naruto smiled at his little brother's praise before he held out his right fist towards him. "Thanks Izuku. That means a lot to me, really. But you're gonna become a hero right next to me as well. And whether we are together as hero's or not, I know you'll become a pro for sure. Never forget that."

Izuku looks up with a shocked expression on his face. Naruto had been the only one who truly supported his dream to become a hero, to push him to become a pro just like his idol: All Might. Sure he may not have a quirk but his brother taught him that it's not strength that makes someone a hero, it's their heart. If their heart screams out with determination and pure willpower, then that's when someone can be truly strong.

Izuku's shocked expression melted away into one of determination as he held up his right fist and fist bumped his brother. "Of course I will. And I'll never stop fighting for my dream. Thanks Naruto." The two brothers' moment was interrupted as their mother cried out.

"Hurry up you two! It's time to go! You don't want to keep Sakura waiting after the last time!" The two boys shuddered slightly at the memory before nodding to each other before heading out of the small bedroom. Little did they know that today would be a complete life changer, especially for one Izuku Midoriya.

Aldera Junior High

One word could describe school for Naruto: BORING. He never truly had a hate for anything but school came close to it. And compared to the scene where the brothers ran into on their way to school, school had very little action, which Naruto craved as a shinobi warrior. A huge rat-like villain was apparently in panic and went full monster at Tatooin station.

Along with a bunch of hero's making appearances there, a new arrival quite literally smashed into her debut. The new hero calls herself Mt. Lady and she landed a double kick jump on the villain, quite literally taking the spotlight from Kamui Woods. Now that kind of action was something worth his time! But now, he was stuck in school and his brain just felt like melting away.

The teacher had simply begun by telling the class that the students before him were to think seriously about what they wanted to do for their futures. He said he could go ahead and hand out some career aptitude tests but then threw the papers in the air and claimed he knew that all of them wanted to go into the hero course, with all of the class cheering at this. In his mind, it wasn't very good of a teacher to do this, but if it kept him from doing paperwork, he'll take it as it is.

"Hey, teach! Don't bunch me in with these bunch of losers, I'm the real deal. They'd be lucky to have made it as sidekicks."

Ah, and there was the arrogant voice of Katsuki Bakugou, the use to be childhood friend turned bully of Izuku. He continued on that he'd make it to U.A. and become the best hero of all time, even better than All Might.

'I have to give him credit though.' Thought Naruto. 'He's got natural skill when it comes to combat, He's very smart when it comes to testing, and His quirk Explosion is powerful. Definitely good traits of a hero, but he doesn't have a kind enough heart to be a proper hero.'

It's been known that Naruto disliked Katsuki for a number of reasons, the biggest one was his bullying of his younger brother. When Naruto first saw Katsuki bully Izuku, he immediately punched the young boy across the mouth and threatened the injured boy.

"My brother may be timid and quirkless, but he still can become a hero! I'm brave enough to face you and my quirk is equal to yours! If you don't stop bullying my brother I'll beat you to a pulp! Though when Izuku becomes a hero he'llbeable to do so himself."

After that declaration, Katsuki stopped harassing the green haired Midoriya as much, even though he still tried time after time when Naruto wasn't around. Katsuki always tried fighting the adopted Midoriya to prove he was stronger than him, but Naruto always refused saying that it would be a waste of time.

Well, until last year when Katsuki got under his skin. "That's it! Run home to your fake mom since your real one abandoned you!" That statement was not one to be directed at Naruto, since it sent him into immediate rage.

They went into the forest they explored as kids and had their fight. But what Katsuki didn't expect was how aggressive Naruto was to become. He didn't relent in his assault, with his shinobi training leading him to be the superior fighter. And he beat Katsuki in a matter of minutes.

Surprising the young explosion user, Naruto apologized for being so rough and held out his hand to help him stand. Katsuki took his hand and stood up confused. Naruto then explained his mother was a touchy subject, that his real mother sacrificed herself to save him and his people on the night he was born.

Katsuki, actually feeling a little guilty in that moment, apologized for speaking about his mother like that and shook Naruto's hand. After that, Katsuki held high respect for Naruto and considered him his equal. Same couldn't be said for Izuku, however.

"Oh yeah that's right. Izuku, don't you want to go to U.A. too? As well as your brother? Well I can see him making it..." The teacher questioned, making Katsuki freeze up and making Izuku bury his head slightly in his arms.

The room was quiet for a moment until all of the other classmates began to laugh at Izuku, saying that he stood no chance without a quirk and that he should just give up. The laughter however was cut off as a thunderous thudding sound came from the right of Izuku, showing a furious looking Naruto standing up with his fist on his desk.

He looked around the room with a very angry expression. "All of you have no chance in the slightest in my opinion. All of you want to be hero's for money and fame. Not my brother! He wants to become a hero because he wants to help people in need. None of you have to spine nor the determination Izuku has to become a hero! And if anyone feels like arguing…"

He let the threat hold out slightly as he lifted his right arm into the air. Then, in a sudden burst of power, a glowing aura of orange surrounded his arm all the way to his hand. The aura looked to be moving as if it was fire, the energy rippling and raged on, surprisingly generating no heat whatsoever. The classmates looked on in fear until the aura simply faded back into his body.

"Naruto!" An angry voice called out before a fist connected with his head, making him sit down and grasp his head in pain. "Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed.

Looking up at the culprit, Naruto found it to be the one and only Sakura Haruno, classmate and friend of Naruto and Izuku since childhood.

"You can't just threaten the entire class like that! As much as I disagree with them there's another way to stand up to them! Plus you can't just damage school property like that! What would your mother say if you got expelled?!"

And let it be known his friend had a temper to say the least. She's always had a kind and polite personality, unless you got one her bad side, then you were in for being chewed out and getting hit by her monstrous quirk, Equilibrium.

Naruto, still clutching his head in pain, looks up at Sakura pouting. "No fair! You've done the same for Izuku before!" Sakura just huffs before flicking him on the head and storming back to her seat.

Katsuki suddenly then turned around and slammed his hand onto Izuku's desk, generating a small explosion that made him yelp and fall back onto the floor.

"Listen up, Deku!" Katsuki called Izuku 'Deku' to make fun of him and to call him weak. It's a name Izuku hates with a passion. "Your even worse then these rejects, you quirkless wannabe! You really think they'd take you over me?! You'd die in the exams, defenceless Izuku!"

This outburst made Izuku hang his head, until a hand found its way onto Katsukis left shoulder. Katsuki looked back to see Naruto's right hand on his shoulder, but what made him pause for a moment was that Naruto had his full Cloak activated, that made him seem super menacing. The fiery orange aura flowed around his body, and his glare at the boy made him seem even more scary.

"That's enough." This made Katsuki think for a moment before sitting down. Izuku got up and sat back down at his desk with Naruto sitting right next to him. These series of events got everyone to think the same thing: 'Never mess with Naruto Uzumaki's family!'

Walking Back Home

For years now, the small group of Izuku, Naruto, and Sakura would walk to and from school together. Sakura's family also lived in the apartment complex that the Midoriya's resided, and they actually are next door neighbors. It was thanks to this that the Harunos and Midoriyas got to know each other and became friends.

Though Naruto was closer to Sakura as a friend then Izuku was, they became a close trio that would talk to each other throughout their normal walks until they reached their destination. However both Naruto and Sakura remained silent as they glanced at Izuku, the young man's head hanging down with a depressed expression on his face.

After school was done for the day, Naruto and Sakura were already on their way to the front door while Izuku stayed behind to gather his belongings. While doing so Katsuki took his hero analysis notebook from him, making fun of his effort thanks to his lack of a quirk.

He then burnt the book using his quirk before throwing it out the nearest window and into a koi pool. He then threatened Izuku, telling him not to apply to U.A. or less. With the final jab being Katsuki more or less telling Izuku to pray to get a quirk in his next life and jump off the building.

After that Izuku quietly walked out the front doors and passed his worried looking friends to the koi pool. He then fished out the damaged book and started walking home, with Naruto and Sakura following right behind him. And after some prying, Izuku finally told them what happened between him and Kachan, only holding back on the last thing he said.

He knew if he told them that, Kachan would get the holy hell beaten out of him. Izuku didn't want that, being the forgiving person he is.

"I'm sorry bro." Naruto started after a minute of silence. "I should've known Katsuki would try crap like this when I wasn't there."

Deku simply looked up and gave his brother a weak smile. "It's alright Naruto. You couldn't have known he was. I was just too slow on heading out thanks to my excitement over this morning's fight. It's my fault really."

Sakura looks over with a raised eyebrow. "Really? You can't say that Izuku, it's never your fault, it's the bullies fault. And if I ever get my hands on him if he does it again, he'll be crying for his mama!" Sakura claims as he slams her right fist into her left palm, cracking her knuckles.

"She's right ya know. Any of those other kids try that crap I'll kick their asses! Believe it!" Naruto exclaims. Izuku nervously shakes his head at this. "I appreciate the concern but there's no need to turn violent!"

Izuku then stops freaking out before gaining a determined look. "But, thanks for the concern. Without you guys I'd be lost." This made the two friends grin as Naruto rests his left hand on Izuku's right shoulder.

"Don't listen to those bastards. You'll become one of the greatest heroes I know, believe it!" Sakura raises her right arm into the air suddenly at Naruto's claim. "That's right! We've got your back Izuku!" This made Izuku's heart swell up in pride as his friends put their beliefs on him.

"Even though I have no one else cheering me on, I have you two believing in me! So I'll believe in myself as well and continue on with a smile! Just like All Might!" This said, Izuku cracks a wide smile and imitates All Might's laugh, gaining laughter from his companions.

As they walked under a bridge, Sakura suddenly voiced a question. "Oh yeah, tomorrow's Saturday right? Aren't you going to go see your uncle tomorrow Naruto?" Naruto nods with an excited smile.

"Yep. Uncle Toshinori is supposed to give me something that belonged to my parents when they were heroes, apparently. I'm so stoked!"

Izuku looks over at his brother with a questioning gaze. "I've only seen your uncle once before, and that's when he picked you up to hang out three years ago. Skinny, blonde with blue eyes right?" Naruto simply nods yes to this.

However during the conversation, a sludgy like figure slowly crawled out of a covered manhole behind them, his liquid body being able to simply slip through the cracks. The figure was silent in his movements, with the group of friends unaware of the said movement.

"Why didn't you go live with your uncle instead of with Inko and Izuku? I mean I know he's not your blood relative but shouldn't he have tried to ado- AGH!"

Sakura suddenly gets interrupted as the dark green sludge hits her on the back, knocking her onto the ground and immediately covers her to keep her still. Both boys looked on in shock but the eldest of the two was quick to react as he turned towards the figure who attacked her, looking upon the monster like sludge man who also shot out at Naruto.

Naruto activated his quirk in time and jumped up out of the way, but with the bridge being there he could only grasp the underbelly of the bridge and swing backwards to get a better understanding of the situation.

However the villain was not to be underestimated as his sludge form caught up to Naruto and wrapped itself around his legs and torso. 'Oh shi-' Naruto barely managed to think before he was slammed on the left side of the bridge. Izuku could only look on in fear as his friends were pinned down by the villain, feeling so helpless in the moment.

The Sludge opponent looked towards Izuku with a sinister smile on his face. "Now that your friends are out of the way, you'll make the perfect skin suit for me kid."

The monster knew he needed to hide in someone else's body to escape from him. The other two seemed like it would take forever to take over since they seemed strong. But the timid one looked like he'd break after a minute, a perfect target for him.

Izuku could barely manage to scream as the villain pounced upon him, wrapping him up in sludge before the monster then began shoving his sludgy body into Izukus mouth.

"Thanks for the help kid, you're a real hero to me." The villain taunted Izuku, who tried to pry the sludge away from his mouth. "No can do kid, my body is made out of fluids."

Naruto could only look on in horror as his little brother was slowly being suffocated to death. "No! Izuku!" Naruto, with his quirk still active, flowed more of the aura around him to his right hand, making it even denser in orange color. With a cry Naruto pushed against the restraints of sludge and managed to get his arm free.

"As if I'll let you hold me, you disgusting freak! Let Izuku go!" Sakura yells as her hands start glowing a bright green under her sludgy restraints, and with a mighty "Cha!" she manages to free herself for a moment, only for the sludge to cover her more. The villain looks back in shock as he watches the other two fight against his restraints.

'If they get free, they'll stop the process for sure. Then, I need to threaten them to stop by using their powerless friend and the girl. The other boy's quirk may stop what I have in mind since it seems to protect him.' The villain thought desperately as he then wrapped some sludge around Izuku's and Sakura's neck, adding some major pressure. "If you two don't stop resisting, I'll snap both necks of the weak one and the girl!"

This made Naruto stop in shock as Sakura stopped moving and made choking sounds. "No stop! Please stop this!" Naruto shouts out as he sees his brother start going limp in the villain's grasp. "Take me instead! Leave my friends alone and I'll let you have me without any resistance!"

Naruto basically pleaded with the villain, desperately trying to prevent his brother's death. 'No Naruto.. don't… sacrifice your… for…' Izuku's mind started going blank from the lack of oxygen, his final thought wanting Naruto to stay alive. The monster just chuckles as he continues on with his dark deed.

"Trying to sacrifice yourself to save him? You've got heart kid, but this is real life and he's my best bet at escaping town. Plus I can't risk letting him go when I'm close to being done already. He'll feel better soon though I promise." The villain responds as he's about to kill Izuku.

Suddenly, the manhole cover that the villain crawled out of flew up into the air from a mighty force. This caused the villain to look back at the new arrival, only for eyes to widen in fear.

"Have no fear, for you are safe." A deep voice called out to the suffocating boy and his two pinned friends, the figure was Male with bright blonde hair that had two long bangs sticking up and a giant muscular body that just screamed of raw power.

"Now that I am here at least." His confidence rang out with his voice with a sense of hope to the group. He may have only had a white t-shirt and green pants on, but you could tell who this hero was.

"No way, is that…" Sakura managed to get out as Naruto grinned. "Yep, that's him. The smile and everything! Its-" The giant villain then suddenly screamed out. "Damn you All Might!"

The sludge monster retaliates by throwing out attacks towards the big hero, in which case he kept dodging with ease and simply rushed up on the group of students held by the villain. Before the villain had any chance to attack again, All Might wound back his right fist and called out. "TEXAS SMASH!"

Slamming his fist into the villains next attack, the pure pressure and power behind the blast pushed through the attack with ease and slammed into the villain back with his only thought being, 'I can't… keep it… together!' And in an instant the villain completely explodes away from the children and frees Izuku from the villains grasp.

'All… Might?' The young Midoriya weakly thinks before passing out. All Might, with the speed of lighting, catches Izuku before he could hit the ground. Sakura weakly sits up rubbing where the villain grabbed her neck as Naruto gets up and rushes to All Might to check on his brother.

"Is he alright, All Might?" The older man looked down, realizing who the voice belonged to and why the voice seemed so familiar, and smiled at Naruto before setting the young man on his shoulder. "Yes, I think he'll be alright young Naruto. I'll however stay until he awakens before taking off."

Naruto sighs in relief before looking up at him. "Thanks for saving us, really." All Might just keeps up his usual smile and gives Naruto a thumbs up.

'And thanks for remembering what to do if we were to ever meet in public when I'm All Might, kid.' Toshinori thinks as he looks at his 'nephew'. They may not be blood, but he was as close to Naruto's father as a brother.

When he heard of his parents passing, he was saddened by the death. And when he heard they had a son he wanted to adopt him since technically he was the child's uncle. However, after talking it over with his mentor Gran Torino, they decided it would be best if Naruto found a different home.

While yes he had no fatherly skills whatsoever, but he also had to deal with All For One and other villains. If they found out that Naruto was adopted by Toshinori, they would stop at no end to hurt him using Naruto. Instead they would pick days to spend time together and he would tell Naruto about his parents.

Naruto then walked over to Sakura and helped her up. "You okay Sakura? He didn't get ya did he?" Sakura smiles at the blonde as they walk over to All Might. "Nothing serious. My neck hurts a little bit but I'll be fine."

Her right hand then glowed a bright green for a moment while it was on her throat then it died down, allowing her hand to drop to show the slight bruising that started to show up gone completely.

They then hear Izuku scream out in shock. Looking over to the hero, they see Izuku sitting up on the ground wide awake and well. When walking up to All Might they noticed Izuku's shocked expression. Actually, overjoyed described Izuku better than just 'shocked'.

Standing in front of the young man was his idol in life, All Might. And even then, the look on his face was priceless to his two friends.

"Thank you for saving us, mister All Might sir!" Sakura says with a small smile and slightly red cheeks. What can she say, All Might is a very handsome man, especially in person!

"Yeah thanks. We would've been toast if it weren't for you un- All Might." Naruto catches himself, quickly giving him a wide smile. "No problem children! I'm just glad your safe from that dangerous villain!" All Might exclaims.

Izuku, who snapped out of his fanboy trance, immediately began looking around for his dropped hero analysis notebook in a rushed hero. "Can I have your autograph? Please? I have my notebook around here somewhere!" Finally finding his book next to him, he opened his book to find a blank page in his book to sign, only to find in all caps ALL MIGHT with his hero symbol right next to it in the middle of the book over teo pages.

"He already did?!" Izuku exclaimed in shock and excitement. Standing up immediately Izuku went on to thank All Might, rapidly shaking his head up and down as he claimed that the autograph will become a family heirloom that would be protected at all cost.

Both Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Izuku's outburst as he tightly held on to the notebook. Naruto then turned to All Might with a questioning look. "Does this mean you're on your way?"

All Might looked at the young blonde with his same smile. "Of course. There's still a lot of work to be done! Many more people to save!" Naruto knew the deeper meaning behind what All Might meant. He was getting ready to become a teacher and he was searching for his successor, a worthy successor for his quirk.

Izuku's outburst suddenly died down as he realized his hero was about to leave. He had so many questions to ask his hero, such about his quirk and age. But the most important one, the one he needed an answer to the most, was if Izuku could become a hero even though he's quirkless.

"Alright, I'm taking off. Stand back children!" Both Naruto and Sakura took a couple of steps back while Izuku's face was contorted in conflict. In a sudden burst of speed, All Might jumped up into the sky flying away. "And thanks for your continued support!"

Sakura waved her right hand with a wide grin as Naruto smiled at All Mights disappearing from. "Wait a minute…" Naruto looks over at Sakura who's looking confused. "Where's Izuku?" Naruto's expression suddenly turned into one of confusion as he looked around, with his younger brother being missing from their presence.

"What the?! He was just here!" Naruto states in panic, only for Sakura to grab Naruto's left shoulder. "Look!" Sakura pointed up with Naruto looking up at All Mights fleeing figure, only to see a small figure clinging to one of All Mights legs. "Oh. My. God! What in the hell is he doing?!" Naruto yells out in fear and shock.

"I don't know but we know All Might will keep Izuku from falling but we need to catch up to them!" Worry was etched across Sakuras face, but she used logic to keep both herself and Naruto from panicking.

"Alright then, hop on." Naruto says as he bends down slightly and activates his quirk. The fiery aura now much lighter and more stable as it hugged closer to his skin, looking like clear flowing water. Sakura, too worried to hit Naruto on his head and call him a pervert, nodded as she got behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her legs and hoisted her up.

"Thanks to my quirk, I'll go so fast that I'll be able to keep up with them. But I have to hurry because I already lost sight of them." Then, in a burst of orange light the two were gone.

Random building in the city

Next to a tall building a sudden orange blue stopped, revealing the still cloaked Naruto along with Sakura, who was looking rather queasy. Naruto looked over his shoulder with a sympathetic look. The first time he tested how fast he was, he lost his entire lunch and a little of what was breakfast to the ground. It took a lot of time and effort to learn how to control his Adamantine Cloaks speed, but now it's to the point where he's use to it.

"Are you alright Sakura? You need a minute?" Naruto asked. Sakura looks as if he's about to hurl, before swallowing and shaking her head no with a small smile.

"No I'm good Naruto. Just need to catch my breath. Alright, let's go get Izuku." Naruto lost the flying hero a little ways in the chase, but eventually, using his shinobi training alongside Sakura's, he tracked the pair to the building they were on top of.

"Good, let's go." Bending his knees slightly, Naruto jumped up and with some impressive air time, he landed on the wall they were in front of. Sticking to the wall, Naruto started running up the wall. Thanks to his quirk, Naruto can control his aura to the point he can do almost anything, like sticking to walls by actively imagining his aura gripping onto the building.

Finally reaching the roof, Naruto jumps up and lands, landing right behind Izuku. Naruto then drops Sakura off as he allows his aura to settle back into his body. As the two were about to scold the young Midoriya for his reckless action, his sudden question towards All Might stops them. "Is it possible to become a hero even without a quirk?"

This stops All Might dead in his tracks. Both Naruto and Sakura sadly stare at Izuku's back as they come to a realization. Izuku needed an answer from the hero he admired most, the man that he inspired to be like.

"I'm a normal kid without any powers… can I ever hope to become a hero like you?!" Izuku bows his head with his eyes shut and cheeks flushed, feeling an overwhelming sensation hit him.

'Izuku…' Sakura thought sadly as she looked on, Naruto on the other hand felt more shock. 'Little brother… you never truly feel confident about yourself, do you? I assumed since both me and Sakura supported you, that you fully believed in yourself and I never tried to look deeper for any doubt. I should've tried harder to see your despair, your desperation to have that question answered heart to heart. I'm sorry…'

Naruto bows his head in slight shame of not being able to save his brother from himself. All Might then looks back, noticing that the girl and his nephew were here. And it looks like they heard what Izuku said. At that moment, All Might wanted to say something, but then…

Quirk analysis:

Naruto Uzumaki: Quirk: Adamantine Cloak

Description: Adamantine Cloak is a protective cloak of energy that surrounds Naruto's body. When spread thin across his body, he can go really fast and has better control over it. However he can focus this energy into a more singular point, making him stronger but the aura no longer surrounds his whole body. He can even choose to increase the output of energy of his aura, increasing its density and making him immune to physical harm, however this also affects his speed dramatically slowing him down. He can even shoot out parts of his Cloak out to attack enemies but this leaves him a sitting duck. Unsure if he'll develop more from his mother's and father's quirk.

Kushina Uzumaki Aka Red Hot Habanero: Quirk: Adamantine Chains

Description: She could produce pure energy Chains that she could control. She could make monstrous sized chains that were heavier but less numerous and make multiple smaller chains that made up in numbers but weren't as dense in energy. Common amongst the Uzumaki clan was the Chains, however hers held a very unique ability. The chains could be used to seal anything. All that was required was a target, a place to seal it away, being the ground, her own body or a piece of paper. She however said that it was easier to seal things on smaller items because on larger surfaces the seal would lose strength quickly and undo themselves.

Minato Namikaze Aka Yellow Flash:

Quirk: Flying Hiraishin Cloak

Description: This quirk allowed him to gain immense reaction and physical speed. When activated, the quirk covered him in a yellow aura. In this stage his speed surpassed All Mights top speed, gaining him the title of the fastest man alive. He also threw out little bits of his aura out, and he could make it so it's solid and hits people. However he mostly did something else, which leads to his ultimate move: Instant Hiraishin. He'd throw out a piece of his quirks and, in almost an instant, he could teleport to the piece and reconnect to his body.

Sakura Haruno: Quirk: Equilibrium

Description: This quirk allows her the gift of two very different techniques. The first of which being super strength that makes her hit hard then a bullet train. The second being super healing that allows her to heal most wounds, nothing too fatal but it can lead to a miracle. Her quirk can work one of two ways: one, she uses her own stamina in order to use her quirk, or two, she builds up kinetic energy by moving around or fighting, which transfers into the energy of her quirk. She can't heal and use super strength at the same time, but it always equals out. If she hits something with a certain amount of force, she can heal with the same amount of energy used without using more energy, using the kinetic energy to equal it out.

Author Notes:

And all done! Hope y'all enjoyed this crossover. This was something I had a vision for that I really wanted to write out. And for those who are curious about my next story to be posted, it'll be a new one and it's gonna be a villain deku story. Now, voting time!

This is for pairing characters in the story.

Some are already set in stone but I wanted some other opinions on this!

Naruto and Momo

Or

Naruto and Sakura

Sasuke and Sakura

Or

Sasuke or Tsu

Hinata and Katsuki

Or

Hinata and Shoto

Sakura and Shoto

Or

8\. Sakura and Katsuki

Like I said, I have others set in stone. But leave a review with the numbers you want paired and I'll make it happen! Feel free to comment about anything and tell me your thoughts! I'll always read them! Until next time, Until the next chapter… Until The Light Calls Again… Peace.


End file.
